


Show Me My Home

by Fia126



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fia126/pseuds/Fia126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb and Sansa had always been the perfect dancing partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me My Home

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Blue Blood by Foals

They had always been the perfect dancing partners, the two eldest Stark children. Even as Robb and Sansa were still growing they had only had a head’s difference between them. Septa Mordane had taught them herself and she thought that there was no more graceful a pair.

She did not recognize the giddy flush of Sansa’s cheeks or the blissful flutter of Robb’s eyes when his hand went to settle at her waist, nor did she ever see the slightly improper lack of distance between them. When she saw Robb twirling his sister in the corridors she, like most people, suspected that Sansa was Robb’s favourite, but never anything more. She was glad that they were so close; it was one of the most endearing kinds of relationships.

Robb couldn’t believe that no one noticed the uncontrollable smile that never failed to come over his face when he saw Sansa. He knew somehow that it was wrong, what they were doing, but he thought it was worth it for this poisonous happiness. He could never stop and give up the drug; she was his vivacious blur of crimson movement, perfect and alive. Flushed and tireless, she was so vibrant. Robb thought that everything paled next to her, his goddess among women.

When she danced, gods, Robb knew he would never see anything so animated ever again, and when he partnered her he felt like it was being a part of life. 

Sansa only felt like she came truly alive for him, she could gossip with Jeyne Poole all day and not listen to a word, or she could sew a thousand handkerchiefs, but none of that was ever Robb. Robb was her sustenance, her daily bread. She didn’t care if what they did was terrible, she felt like she needed it. That was what she cared about.

They were selfish, taking what they could from each other just to feel real, but they also gave. Gave gratifying laughs and warm touches with a platonic façade, gave false pleasantries and devotion. They were each other’s gods, the only people in whom they had complete faith.

They spent countless hours in the godswood, pious as they were, worshipping each other. 

When they heard stories of the Targaryen ways they felt relieved, they were not the first to have this madness. How was this immoral when it had risen up such a great family? How could anyone bend the knee to an abomination? And so they carried on, with their shaky justification in the form of a destroyed family, because how could this ever be wrong?


End file.
